


The Slut Of Omniverse

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hentai, Kinky, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, bubble butt, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: The Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost (Anihilaarg for short) had gone off, the universe as he knew it was ending, and for one Ben 10 that was not something he could just sit back and let happen. Using the power of Alien X, he is able to reset the universe recreating it to just how it was at least he thought he put everything back to the way it was.





	The Slut Of Omniverse

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Ben 10

**Slut of Omniverse**

  


**Chapter 01. Remaking the Universe**

 

The world was ending, there was no other way to put it. The world, no the universe itself was coming to an end. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, at least it wasn’t for one **Benjamin Kirby Tennyson** , savior of the world, the one who defeated Vilgax. Ever since his cousin Gwen and Kevin had left, Ben had been working with his new “partner” **Rook Blonko**. They had their ups and downs, but they made a pretty good team, of course with Rook’s less than stellar understanding of how things worked on Earth Ben found a lot of his jokes and references flying over his head. They took down crimes, and stopped a lot of bad guys, and found a small grove for the two of them to work together.

 

Of course, even with their teamwork neither one was ready for what was going to happen on this mission. They had, come in contact with the **Vreedle Brothers** who had found a ship that belonged to a race of Dimension traveling aliens the Contemelia who’s pass time was destroying entire universe. Their weapons, The Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost (Anihilaarg for short) was their prime choice to completely destroy the universe without a problem. Ben and Rook, had been able to apprehend the Vreedle Brothers and secure the Anihilaarg, but more trouble came along in the form of the Alien **Argit** , who had planned on selling the Universe destroying weapon to the **Incurseans** are a race of toad-like aliens who are intergalactic conquerors. A battle broke out, a battle that lead to the Incurseans, the Vreedle’s, and Ben and Rook to battle it out for the weapon.

 

Sadly, all of it was lost as the Vreedle brother Rhomboid missed the Anihilaarg by a small fraction and let it drop on to the ground causing it to open and activate. Upon activation, reality itself began to tear itself apart almost as if it was being erased. With no other choice, Ben had to call upon his most powerful transformation **Alien X**. Once transformed, Ben confronted the two aspects of his most powerful Alien **Serena** , the 'voice of love and compassion', and **Bellicus** , the 'voice of rage and aggression' which is why Ben is in his current predicament.

  


“ **Oh look Bellicus, Ben Tennyson has finally come to visit us again.”** Serena smiled,her voice sweet and full of compassion looking at the third voice of their small trio.

 

“Come on guys the Universe is being destroyed we need to stop the Anilar-ga or whatever it is called,” Ben said as he saw the space disappearing around them.

 

“ **There is nothing that can be done now,** ” Bellicus said simply in his low aggressive voice. “ **At least nothing** **_you_ ** **can do per say Ben.** ””

 

“Okay I get it, but can you two really sit back and let the universe cease to exist.” Ben said sitting in the blank air as he looked up at the two and sighed before saying “What would it take to undo what has been done?”

 

Serena smiled, “ **I’m afraid, there isn’t anything that can be done.”** She said, and it was true even with all their power they couldn’t stop what was already in progress. **“Oh, I can sense your disappointment. I am sorry, Ben Tennyson but there isn’t much that can be done to save your universe.”**

 

“What can we do I will pay any price to bring everyone back,” Ben said conviction in his voice.

 

“ **There is nothing that can be done,** ” Bellicus grumbled. “ **At least, nothing to undo what has been done. The universe will be destroyed, though that doesn’t mean another can’t take its place.** ”

 

Jumping up a smile on his face Ben cheered, “Yes we can make an exact copy and it will be like nothing happened,” his smile wide at the fact he could bring everyone back, and his innocence showing as he did not even consider not bringing back the villains.

 

“ **Hold one second there Ben,** ” Bellicus growled. “ **While it is within Alien X’s powers to recreate the universe, for something of this magnitude it requires an agreement from all three entities. And I’m still annoyed with how you simply dismissed us and refused to assist in our previous quarrel the last time you were here.** ” Bellicus was really showing his ‘anger’ and ‘aggression’.

 

“I am sorry, How can I make it up to you guys,? Ben asked as he stared at the two for the first time realizing his actions had hurt someone’s feelings.

 

“ **I am sure we can think of something.”** Serena chuckled softly, finding it fun to have the three of them being able to talk instead of just going back and forth. “ **Now, as Bellicus said Alien X’s powers to recreate the universe do require all of us in agreement.”** She smiled at them both. “ **And, if I am right we are all in a current agreement to correct what has been done to the universe.”** She glanced over at Bellicus. **“Bellicus~”** She said in a sing song voice, one that her other knew meant that he knew she knew he agreed on helping Ben.

 

Bellicus growled before letting out a sigh.” **Oh fine,** ” he grumbled. “ **But next time the entire universe is being destroyed, don’t come crying to us.** ”

 

In a blinding flash of light the entire universe was recreated in seconds and in a second flash Ben turned back human on earth surrounded by everyone but as he stood up and sighed he looked around and froze a blush tenting his cheeks. As the universe was remade some changes happened thanks to Serena being the one to make the motion and as been stared at the Vreedle Brothers, Argit, and the Incurseans he could not decide if he should be mortified, angry or thankful. Ben’s eyes then landed on Rook, and his eyes went as big as dish saucers.

 

Rook stood at 8ft tall and was no longer the slim canine-like alien he once was. Now he was a hulking mass of manly muscle that seemed to stretch the confines of his tight plumber suit to the point of ripping apart. If that wasn’t enough, Ben had a clear view to Rook’s crotch which sported a titanic sized bulge inside the insanely tight pants. Ben could see every definition of Rook’s shocking large member inside the bulge, even signs of a canine-like knot. The last thing to surprise Ben was that Rook now also had a furry wolf tail sticking above his toned muscular ass.

 

Gulping Ben felt his cock pulse in his own clothes. Stuttering he said “We should call someone to come get them and take them to prison.”

 

“I have already contacted Magister Tennyson.” Rook said, as he finished slapping the cuffs on to the Incurseans, the Vreedle’s and Argit. “He said, the transport unit should be arriving any moment now.” Indeed, he was right as from the heavens a basic Plumber transport ship descended down before them turning around so that the back of the transport could open up. “This should be their handlers right now.” The back of the ship creaked, and then slowly began to lower to the ground revealing the one who would take their prisoners in.

 

“Oh! Hello Ben!” exclaimed a voice that Ben was shocked to hear. Once the door opened, Ben’s eyes went wide to see Albedo. Not just Albedo as he normally knew him, but a smaller version that more closely resembled his 11-year-old self. He was about 3/4th’s Ben’s height and still retained the red and white color scheme contrary to Ben’s green/brown. He had a youthful body beneath the red chibi-plumber suit that like Rook clung to his body. What caught Ben really off guard was the plump bubble butt the mini-him had. “I have come here to take the prisoners to base.”

 

“It is nice, to see you again Agent Albedo.” Rook said with a smile, as he had the prisoners move towards the ship his Proto-Tool set to stun in case any of them tried anything. “We managed, to apprehend these criminals right before they could try and escape.” He moved Argit, who was trying to hang back to try and escape, up towards the rest of the plumbers who forced him on to the ship making sure to be careful of his quills.

 

Ben vowed right then and there to spend the night reading files on everything that had changed and possibly talk to Serena and Bellicus again to try and get the memories of this universe.

 

“Alright then,” Albedo said once all the criminal were uploaded into the vehicle. “I’ll get these criminals to base ASAP. But before I go~” Before Ben could blink, Albedo rushed up to him, jumped up, kissed Ben smack on the lips, and rushed back to the vehicle. “See ya later Ben~!”

 

Ben started forward a tent in his pants and a glazed look in his eyes as his mind tried to understand everything that happened.

 

“Ben...Ben….Ben!” Rook called, waving his hand around in front of Ben’s face trying to get him to snap out of the shocked state he seemed to be in. He didn’t understand, why was Ben was so shocked by Albedo kissing him. “Ben? Are you alright? You’re acting as if you’ve just seen a Ectonurite.”

 

“Uh yeah Rook the Annilarg did destroy the universe and I remade it with Alien X but some things are different, Albedo use to hate me, you were different as well,” Ben confessed deciding to tell the truth to his partner.

 

Rook looked him, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “Ben, is your head alright?” He asked, looking his partner over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. He didn’t see any physical bruises or injuries. “Are you, perhaps suffering from some sort of stress related issue? Or is it some sort of backlash from your transformation?” He even, pulled out his plumber badge and began to use one of its functions to scan Ben. “Perhaps, you’ve eaten something you shouldn’t have before the Mission and stress from it all that happened is affecting you strangely.”   

 

“Dude I am fine and telling the truth, I remade the universe and it is different then how it should be,” Ben said trying to swat away Rooks larger hand.

 

Rook was still giving him a worried, yet confused look. “Perhaps, you are suffering from a blow to the head.” Rook said, grabbing Ben’s arm and he began to lead him back to his truck. “Come, there is medical equipment in the truck. Let us see, if we can find the source of the issue.”

 

Ben groaned as he was dragged into the back of the truck once more trying to explain he was fine.

 

They made it into the truck, and once inside Rook had Ben stand in the center. “Now, let us see if we can get to the source of the issue.” And with that, Rook began to strip Ben of his clothing starting with his shirt and moved down to his pants, only for Ben to start squirming. “Please, hold still Ben I have to make sure that there is nothing wrong with you.”

 

Ben blushed his cheeks cherry red as all of his clothes were removed by his now hunk of a partner. Without his shoes, he stands at 5 feet 10 inches with a lean lithe figure and peach-colored skin. He had never been the bulky kind of guy, as his figure was always more smaller more lean and physically fit, with dark brown nipples, a nice toned flat stomach, with a cute bubble butt, and last but certainly not least was his 10 inch long 5 inch thick cock accompanied by a pair of large swollen 7-inch-thick balls. Ben tried to cover himself with his hands.

 

Once he had him stripped, Rook stood up and began to examine Ben. Trailing his hands, along his body moving from top to bottom, touching, or in some cases caressing Ben as he looked for any signs of injury or any form of injury on his person. “Hm, there appears to be no physical damage.” He hummed, as he continued to let his hands wander along his partner’s body. “Ben, do you feel any form of pain or discomfort?” He asked, trailing his fingers down the back of Ben’s neck and down along his spine towards his ass.

Ben moaned as Rook trailed his hands down his body. Panting as his cock hardened under the ministrations of his partner.

 

“Ben?” Rook asked, his hand resting on his partners ass. “Is there something wrong?” He asked, looking at Ben’s flushed face and then he looked towards where his hand was. “Is there something wrong with your posterior?” He asked,as he gave Ben’s ass a squeeze. “Is there any form of pain? Of a form of discomfort?”

 

Pushing back Ben’s round ass spread showing of the tight pink little muscle hidden between the mounds of flesh as a moan slipped past his lips.

 

Rook’s natural curiosity, got the better of him. Getting on his knees, he used both his hands to push Ben’s ass cheeks further apart to get a better view of his hole. “Ben? Is this the source of your discomfort?” He questioned, as he moved his thumb over and brushed his it along the rim of Ben’s tight pink pucker. “It doesn’t seem, like there is any bruising or damage done to it.” He moved closer, his breath brushing against Ben’s hole.

 

Moaning as his hole fluttered Ben closed his eyes in bliss not caring that he should stop this as he was a virgin.

 

Unseen by Ben, Rook had a small sly smile on his face. While he may be, a bit clueless in the terms of Earth culture and even some of the things that Ben says. One thing, he does know about Sex both for his own people, other alien species-thanks to the Plumber Academy Sex Education course-and recently humans and sexual intercourse. So, he knew that Ben was enjoying his little “examination” heck he could even smell his arousal and it was having an effect on Rook as the bulge in his suit was visibly twitching threatening to rip the crotch of his suit apart unless he stripped himself of his suit.

 

Breathlessly Ben moaned out “Please ROOOOK” His voice a mix of sultry and needy.

 

“Hm?” Rook hummed, as he continued to simply circle his thumb around the tight pink muscle. He couldn’t help himself, he was enjoying playing with Ben like this. Changing from, his usual cocky attitude, and being more needy and even getting a whine from him. “Is there something you need? I am not sure I understand just what it is you want.” He mentally chuckled, he knew what it was Ben wanted, but that didn’t mean he was going to give it to him so easily.

 

“Quit Teasing me Roook~?” Ben said ending in a moan as the thumb popped into his hole.

 

“Teasing you?” Rook asked, tilting his head to the side like a curious cat. “I fail, to see how my examination is considered teasing you.” He wanted to laugh, but he kept up the facade of his curious,confused, and concerned teammate. “I just want to make sure, that my partner is completely unharmed.” He moved his thumb around, working it in and out of Ben’s ass taking pleasure in hearing Ben moan and gasp as he played with him.

 

“Seriously-dude!” Ben gasped as Rook unintentionally made his nerves flare. “Do you seriously have no idea w-what you’re doing? I-I didn’t you’d b-be this f-forward or i-intimate!” He dick bobbed at full hardness, already starting to leak pre down his shaft.

 

Rook couldn’t hold it, he laughed curling his thumb to rub and grind against the inside of Ben’s ass. “Forgive me, but I could not resist messing with you.” He smirked pushing his thumb in further, rolling it around and thrusting it in and out. “I happen, to be well versed in the ways of sexual intercourse, and I know many things on how to play with my partner.” He pulled his thumb out, and replaced it with his pointer finger and plunged it in and soon let his middle finger join in and scissored Ben’s hole open and wiggled them around.

 

“A-Ah~” Ben moaned, unable to control himself. His legs were feeling weak from the teasing. “R-Really? You? Mr. By-the-Book Stick-in-the-Mud? H-Ho-ooooow~!” Ben bucked his hips as he felt Rook’s finger press down hard onto his prostate. He nearly squirted his load right then and there, but surprisingly held strong.

 

“I do believe, that is what is referred to as your sweet spot.” Smiled Rook, plunging his fingers in once more without remorse, he purred his tail wagging as he listened to the sounds of Ben’s moans, as he finger fucked him curling his two fingers to press, rub and tease Ben’s prostate, spreading fire through his veins. “And, to answer your questions the Plumbers Academy has a Sexual Education course.” He slowly rose up, pressing himself against Ben’s back. “And, I happen to be top of the class.” he purred, adding a third finger and forcing them apart to open Ben’s hole even more.

 

“I-I c-can s-see t-that,” Ben stuttered trying to keep his mind in control to falling to the insanely good feeling of Rook’s teasing. His toes curled and his fingers clenched as he struggled to keep his mind from falling into the lust, but the more he fought it, the more he didn’t want to. “F-Fuck Rook I-I don’t think I c-can hold out much l-longer!”

 

“Of course,” Rook began, reaching around he trailed his hand down along Ben’s stomach. Sliding it, up and down. Stopping at his chest, he tweaked his nipple pulling and tugging on the small bud. Rolling it between his fingers, he leaned down and dragged his tongue along his neck, scraping his fang like teeth against his neck. “But, no need to rush I find myself enjoying this.”

 

“R-Rooooook~” Ben moaned. Subconsciously, the young brunette started grinding himself against the Revonnahgander’s impressive shaft between his cute butt-cheeks. He knew that under normal circumstances he would never do this, but now, all he could think about was screwing the circumstances and he wanted a piece of that hot alien meat. “R-Roooook~” he moaned out like a needy little slut, his eyes glazed with lust and his cock desperately leaking pre like a leaky faucet.

 

Rook nuzzled the crook of his neck, purring and nipping at his neck. “Hm, you sound so wonderful Ben.” He growled into his ear, his hand leaving his nipple, and reached down and grasped his cock. “And look, you’re just aching, leaking so much pre.” His chuckle, sent shivers down Ben’s spine. “Do you want something more?” He had three fingers inside of him, and was already pushing in the fourth pushing Ben’s hole open even wider and plunging his fingers in deeper letting them all touch his prostate. “Perhaps, something _bigger_?”

 

“YES,” Screamed Ben pushing back on the fingers opening him up as his cock made a puddle under his body on the floor of the truck.

 

Rook growled, jabbing at Ben’s prostate one last time before he pulled his fingers out of his ass and stepped back. Smiling, as he heard Ben whine from the sudden loss of Rook’s fingers. But, he wouldn’t be empty for long, as he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor and turning around Ben felt like he was going to cum right from the sight of Rook standing naked before him. Without his suit, Ben could see that Rook was down right, sexy as he perfectly round biceps, and a pair of pecs that if he moved looked like they would bounce or twitch, and a set of abs that you could use as a surfboard if you desired. Strong legs that were built for speed and perfectly shaped and thick thighs, attached to a perfect, muscular rear, and crowned off with a pair of fur covered balls that were at least 10-inches thick and dangling low as his sheath had previously hidden his cock, but now it was out and hard like diamond as it was a shocking 3-thick and 19-inches long and the upper portion from just under the head and half way down the shaft was covered in barbs like that on a feline’s cock.

 

Ben was drooling at the sight of the massive cock his hole twitching in need even though he knew he was a virgin he had to have that cock in him.

 

“I believe, the term is do you like what you see?” Rook asked, giving a small flex of his body. He watched as Ben’s eyes roamed all over his form, drinking in his appearance. He approached him, watching the brown haired teen’s head go up and down as he focused on Rook’s cock and right when he was standing on front of him, his cock towering over him Rook couldn’t help but smirk. “So, I ask you again Ben.” Grabbing Ben by his hips, he lifted him over the head of his cock and slid him down letting his cock slide between his ass cheeks. “Do you, like what you see?”

 

“Oh fuck me,” Moaned Ben as he nodded his head rapidly.

 

“With pleasure.” Rook growled lustfully,as he pushed Ben up to the tip and then he pushed right into Ben’s ass the fat head of his cock slid past his stretched entrance. The two moaned in sync as Ben’s back arched. With every inch that slid in, both Ben and Rook were feeling something amazing, for Ben he could feel Rook’s massive cock forcing his walls to stretch only to squeeze his cock once more while the barbs rubbed and scratched at his walls in a way that was both pleasurable and only slightly painful. For Rook, as he pushed he was simply enjoying the feeling of Ben’s tight hole gripping his cock, almost as if it was molding around his cock to form into the perfect shape. “Fuck.” Hissed Rook, as he watched inch after inch vanished inside of Ben’s ass. “Ben, so tight.”

Ben was reduced to a moaning mess as his once virgin hole swallowed the massive cock all semblance of coherent thought gone as he drooled and stared forward with unseeing eyes.

 

Rook looked at Ben, and he licked his lips his fangs glistening in the light. “Now.” He grunted, grasping Ben’s hips. “It’s time for the main event.” Ben barely had time to register his words before Rook lifted him up only to slam him back down on his cock. Ben’s mewling cry, was music to Rook’s ears as he was lifted up and down again and again, not even needing to do a thing as Rook manhandled him into riding his cock how he wanted him to.

 

Ben could do nothing but moan as he was reduced to a human fleshlight moaning for more and begging to be filled up as the rocking of their session caused the entire truck to rock.

 

Moans, grunts, growls, and mewling sounds echoed off the walls of the truck. The windows, had long since fogged up completely concealing their actions from the outside world. Not that it mattered, as both Ben and Rook seemed to be lost to everything but each other. Rook, looking into the glazed emerald eyes of Ben leaned forward and slammed their lips together in a searing hot kiss forcing his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Moving, he pressed Ben against the wall as he put his weight into every thrust his balls swinging forward to smack against Ben’s ass.  

 

Groaning Ben felt his hole tighten as he shot a load of fresh hot cum onto his own flat belly as he gritted his teeth at the size of the cock in him.

 

As he continued to thrust into Ben, the base of Rook’s cock began to bulge and stretch. As slowly inside of Ben, his cock almost seemed to lengthen as he felt something big slap against his hole. Even in his glazed state, Ben had a small idea of what it was that was smacking against his hole, and it became even more apparent that it was a knot as Rooks thrust got harder and harder as it struck his prostate, drowning Ben in almost never ending spiral of pleasure.

 

Ben’s tongue dangled out his mouth, saliva plastering his chin as he was quite literally fucked senseless. Every nerve, in his body was lit with pure ecstasy as Rook’s knot smashed against his hole. “R-Rook!” Ben moaned, his arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. “Fuck! Aaaah! Nyaaa! P-Please! Do it!” Rook looked him in the eyes, letting Ben see that Rook was gone lost to the pleasure and was simply being driven by a primal need to mate. “Dooooo, it Rook!” He screamed-no he begged. “Breed me! Please Rook! Breed me!”

 

With another  thrust, Rook’s knot popped into Ben’s ass and it began to expand. Stretching Ben’s walls, even further as he continued to thrust into Ben’s ass. Rook managed, to last through another round of thrust before he let out a groan that almost sounded like a choked back roar as he jammed his cock into Ben’s prostate his knot expanding to its limit  as a burst of thick seed erupted into Ben’s ass in a steady stream.

 

Ben’s vision went white, as he experienced another climax as he felt waves of heat crash over his body with each surge of cum that Rook dumped into him. He could only, wither and moan against him as his ass took in Rook’s seed almost hungrily. Neither moved, simply basking in the afterglow of their climaxes as Rook continued to pump his load into him making Ben’s stomach expand making it appear as if Ben was knocked up. Turning, so his back was pressed against the wall as he slid down and rested on the ground holding Ben close as both simply basked in the pleasurable silence of each others company.

 


End file.
